


Birthday Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Boyfriends, Burgh/Grimsley, Gay, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, incomplete fic, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grimsley's birthday, gay shit ensues.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a test, since i'm not the best at uploading my works.  
> Here's chapter one of (possibly) a two chapter story?  
> There is not enough of this pairing!

Grimsley took an awkward mouthful of cake, hiding dissatisfaction immediately.  
Burgh scuttled about the dining room, anxiously excited about Grimsley’s reaction.  
“How is it? I added everything the book told me. Well, to a sense. Black food coloring, cherries. All cocooned in a glorious rainbow icing! Four quarts of sugar, two quarts maple syrup.”  
Burgh pressed a finger to his cheek, perplexed. “I hope it isn’t overly syrupy. The recipe bugged me for weeks. I made my own adjustments.”  
Grimsley spluttered as the fork reached his tongue. He pawed his lip with his hand, forcing a compliment. “It’s, fulfilling. I enjoyed it Burgh. The cherries were a delightful tou-”. Seconds after, Grimsley reached for stray napkins, sputtering half-chewed cake into them. 

Burgh sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
“That answers that question. I didn’t even put cherries on that half”.  
“I’m sorry Burgh. I should’ve made my distaste for sweets more apparent”.  
Burgh sighed, easing onto Grimsley’s lap. “I guess your birthday wasn’t as stunning as i'd planned.”  
“Don’t think so poorly of your efforts. It’s my thoughts which count. The streamers and cake and, seventeen birthday cards, all from you, were good.”  
“Just good?” Burgh muttered under his breath, glaring down his failed birthday cake.  
“One day to get it right. I got it terribly wrong. You don’t see a problem with that?”  
“Your thoughts and gifts combined made this day a triumph, two sides of the same coin.” 

Grimsley attempts to be comforting soon diminished under Burgh’s groaning and inconsistent moods. Burgh nuzzled into Grimsley’s chest, flicking away a few stray tears.  
“It’s a little much to be sobbing over, isn’t it? Simply being with you is sweet enough”.  
Burgh nodded, partially in disbelief. “I thought you didn’t like sweets?”  
“I do, if sweet entails a pretty painter, even if he is a whirlpool of emotions”.  
“What can I say.” Burgh’s mood lightened at Grimsley’s wordsmithing.  
“The beauty of a portrait relies on its muse”.


End file.
